


Calculus

by Kiatruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Haha plot, How do you fucking write a threesome, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, fucking shame me, rip reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: "You know, (N/N)-chan, you won't understand anything in your notes if you read it that way" a chirpy yet teasing voice spoke."Fuck off, Oikawa" She groans, "I accepted my fate. I'm gonna die alone and poor. I'm too dumb to pass college, I'm not hot enough to be a stripper"





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, putangina ang hirap magsulat ng threesome  
> Why is writing threesome so difficult. I kennat  
> I wrote this for funsies lol  
> Lastly, enjoy your sin

Calculus had always been her mortal enemy, formulas and symbols and other calculations she couldn't give a damn about. She needs to pass, though. So here she was, inside her shared apartment: face flat against the coffee table.

"You know, (N/N)-chan, you won't understand anything in your notes if you read it that way" a chirpy yet teasing voice spoke.

"Fuck off, Oikawa" She groaned, "I accepted my fate. I'm gonna die alone and poor. I'm too dumb to pass college, I'm not hot enough to be a stripper"

She feels the footsteps grow louder followed by a presence that sat beside her. She raises her head to, supposedly, shoo Oikawa away only for her to be speechless. She blinks. Once, twice, thrice. He's got to be kidding her.

"You're wearing glasses" she says, dumbfounded.

"I am" Oikawa confirms, "I usually wear contacts but I just woke up from my nap"

She swallows a thick lump in her throat, feeling herself wanting to shy away from the male. Oikawa was already a fairly attractive individual as is but the pretty setter wearing glasses? It was downright sexy.

"Here, let me help you" Oikawa smiled, picking her book and a pen alongside a piece of paper.

Seconds turned into minutes as it became into hours, the distance between them started to vanish as she feels Oikawa's voice against her neck, he was too close. She was tensed and he sensed it. Truth be damned, he knew he was the reason why.

"Is (N/N)-chan nervous?" He whispers against her ear.

"N-No" she stammers, feeling her face heat up as she feels her body heat up, "I-I think understood the topic c-clearly now, thank you Oikawa, I have to go" she says, standing up only to get pulled down.

She feels her body hit the couch, once she opens her eyes she sees the brunett on top of her, a predatory grin on his handsome features. Her heart began to race, she never knew Oikawa could be this forward.

"Is it because of these?" Oikawa smirks, referring to his glasses. (Y/N) could only bite her lip in embarrassment.

He chuckles, one of his hands tracing the curve of her body. He kisses her, it was gentle at first: probably to let her test the waters but it didn't take long for it to escalate into something heated. His tongue enters her mouth just as his hand feels the pool in her underwear causing her to moan.

"You're wet already?" He smirks, his finger teasingly rubbing her clit, "just from seeing me in glasses?"

"O-Oikawa---" she moans, feeling her body temperature rise up.

"Hey" a voice interrupted.

Two heads look at the doorway, seeing A scowling Kuroo with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame; but the scowl was immediately replaced with a smirk as he unfolds his arms.

"Who told you to start without me?"

She couldn't remember how fast this happened, heck, she couldn't even remember why it escalated so quickly in the first place. All she knew right now was the fact that she has her hands tied behind her back, eyes covered with a handkerchief and four foreign hands were roaming on every inch of her body.

"She's adorable" Oikawa's husky baritone whispered, "She's all wet and sensitive, Kuroo-chan~"

"I still can't believe I'd catch the two of you going at it," Kuroo laughed, guiding his member inside her mouth, "That's it, take it in with your pretty mouth" he moans.

She could only gag, the tip of Kuroo's erection hitting the back of her throat and it was only halfway in. His dick was warm, and the sinful act they were doing makes her core ache in arousal. Kuroo starts thrusting in her mouth slowly, but seeing a string of saliva drip from the corner of her mouth as he fucks her mouth causes him to lose control.

"Seeing you... suck my cock... is fucking sexy, (Y/N)" Kuroo groans.

Oikawa chuckles, seeing her becoming wetter with Kuroo's actions. His fingers then found themselves circling on her clit, causing the girl to moan which sent vibrations that only heightened Kuroo's arousal. Oikawa began to lap on her sex, tongue gliding against her walls as Kuroo starts to fuck her mouth senseless.

"F-fuck, I'm close" Kuroo moaned, thrusting inside her mouth faster.

It didn't take long that he made his final thrust inside her mouth that he came and she followed suit, he panted; withdrawing as he sees her swallow everything he gave her. he felt blood rush down his lower regions once more. Oikawa was licking his lips, juices of her that left a fine taste in his mouth. He grinned at Kuroo.

"Shall we proceed to the main course?" He asks as he stood up.

Kuroo could only smirk, "why the fuck not?"

Her hands were set free from it's binds as she felt herself being lifted up, both legs separated and held by strong arms as she felt herself being pressed between two bodies. She either male's manhood prod her core, she shivers with the need of friction, the need of him inside her.

"My cute little (N/N)-chan seems so needy," he chuckles as he slides the head slowly inside, "Do you want Oikawa-san to fuck you?"

"Y-Yes" she responds, pressing her body against his, "P-Please fuck me, Oikawa---"

"Tell me how you want me to fuck you" Oikawa taunts, teasing her core with his fingers this time, "Tell us how much you want both of our cocks inside of you"

She feels heat rise up her cheeks, she was never vocal with her desires. But she desperate, she wanted him. She wanted them so bad.

"I-I want Oikawa's dick f-fucking my pussy hard wh-while Kuroo fucks my a-ass" she pants, her breathing heavy as she Kuroo prod her behind, "I want... I want both of you to fuck me senseless--- til I can't walk for da-- AHH!"

She feels both of them inside her, pounding as deep as they could get. She feels her body back, then tongue licking circles on her breast before sucking on her nipple while another hand massaged the other.

She moaned and writhed under their touch, body still sensitive from her prior climax and add the fact that her sense of sight was locked shut. She a mouth claim her lips, tongue forcing itself inside to play with hers.

"F-Fuck, I'm close" Oikawa mutters under his breath as he fucks her harder.

"I-I'm near, too" Kuroo moaned, pounding into her deeper.

She couldn't stop moaning their names, she wraps her arms around Oikawa's neck as she feels herself nearing her own climax. After one last trust, she came and both men released themselves inside of her. She feels herself being laid down on the couch, gently in contrast to the animalistic actions they've done to her.

She removes her blindfold, seeing a smug Oikawa and a smirking Kuroo, "Hey, I think I have a quiz on Chemistry next week" it was her turn to smirk, "Care to teach me?"


End file.
